


Casedy-Grace

by Purpledragon6



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place in the fiction Russian Alps, 'Casedy-Grace' is a tale that follows a young girl of the same name, and her rather unusual family, that society has begun to hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casedy-Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this short prologue, you'll meet two of our three main characters, in a brief section that sets the stage for the rest of the story.

"I would love to begin this tale by telling you that I had a family, with a mother and a father whom I was birthed to and raised with all the love in the world and a golden blanket to keep me warm at night. I wish I could tell you just that and allow this story to be a very happy one, and that this bizarre set of events that has lead me to where I am now was the result of a wayward soul who thefted me from my cradle one night. I could tell you that, but then that would just be a work of fiction, and fiction can be many things. 

It can be beautiful, and mysterious, haunting or elegant. It can be an instance, just a quick blink in your equally as fast lives... Or, it can end up being your whole world, with my world being the only example I can think of off hand.

Yeti, mountain man, or even abominable snowman. Call him what you will in your silly lores and fictions, but I've always just called him daddy, or simply Vincent if I am very crossed with him, though it is a rare occurrence that I should use those name. Though, now that I think about it, it had been from the day I took my first breath from my ice blue lips, I have called him those names. For he is the only one worthy enough to have them. My own birth father had abandoned me to fend for my own on the side of the wretched mountain, and my whore of a mother was dead and gone by the time Vinny arrived. 

There is not a day that goes by that I don't thank my stars that he did, for he gave me the home and family that I otherwise would not have had and that shall be the true way that I begin my story. The truth, and only a touch of fiction where it needs to be.

Your story - telling friend,

Casedy-Grace"

~~~~  
Setting her journal aside, a pair of sleepy eyes began ti close once, attempting to get back the sleep that she had lost to her writing. However, this attempt at rest was all for not, as the red-head soon would learn.

Cool, crisp air flooded the young red-head's lungs, as she took in deep droughts of it during her early waking hours. The cold feeling that had filled and now settled into her chest was enough to stir her from her slumber, causing her emerald eyes to flutter open, her long eyelashes just barely brushing her freckled cheeks as she did so. From there, she met the familiar sight of off-white ice that made up the walls, ceiling, and floors of her nursery within this ice cavern.

"Good morning, cave." The young child muttered, snuggling into the warmth of the fur pelts she so often used as blankets, trying to block out the cold for just a little while longer. 

However, she would not get the chance to warm up even just a little, as the thundering boom of large steps being taken towards her room stirred her once more, as she forced herself to sit upright and all but to see the pelts aside just as the owner of the steps entered into the nursery without so much as a knock. 

"Vincent" The child huffed, turning her freckled face towards the figure with a pout.

The Vincent that she was referring to her was very tall, about 10 feet by human ways of measurement, with three long claws protruding from his first three fingers and curling slightly at the ends, just barely skimming the floor. The rest of his body was hidden behind snow white fur, all but a small patch of his face that reveled his blue skin and beady red eyes. However, despite all of the mess that made up his physical appearence, he still managed to carry an air of dignity and authority about him, which caused the girl to sit up a little straighter and pout a little less at him.

"My cub," He began, his deep and rumbling tone echoing off of the bedroom walls as he spoke. "The sun has already risen, so why do you remain in bed?"

"The sun has barely reached over our side of the mountain, let me sleep until it floods the cave." With a groan, she threw herself down in a very undignified manner, and buried herself back within the pelts.

"No. It's time for my cub to wake up and play for the day." Vincent replied, going over to the little one's bed and gently attempting to pull away her blankets with his long claws.

"Five more minutes?" She whined, keeping a death grip on her blankets before the other had a chance to pull at them at all.

"You'll miss breakfast if you do." Vincent replied with a roll of the eyes and a soft huff. "But if you insist."

"I bet you haven't even caught breakfast yet." Sitting up suddenly, she cast her blankets down to her lap and pouted. "You know, I fancy a type of Samoan today, and I'm willing to stay in bed and wait for it, only since I know that you'd never allow me to go out and play without first eatting."

"You are right about that, Casedy-Grace." Vincent replied, slowly shaking his head before tucking her back into bed. "If you insist, then rest a while longer."

"Thank you, daddy." Casedy-Grace said in a sweet little tone, idly laying back before curling up. "I love you."

"I love you too, though I do think that I prefer the little girl that I found outside of my cave. The one who wasn't a total brat." Vincent teased, slowly turning and exiting the cave-bedroom to go out in search of his daughter's breakfast.

Rolling her eyes, Casedy-Grace settled into bed, pulling out her journal once more to add that morning in as an entry.


End file.
